28 - Welcome to North Fork
by Bluebird0032
Summary: North Fork welcomes its newest teacher and doctor. Rated K plus for intense situations.


_**Welcome to North Fork**_

With a spring in his step, a young man walked down the boardwalk, tipping his hat at the various townsfolk he passed. Upon reaching the Mallory House, the man stood outside the establishment for a moment, assessing the building before taking long strides towards the open doors of the hotel. He walked through the empty lobby and rang the bell that sat atop a large desk, curiously looking around the room. He was just getting ready to ring the bell again when he heard a voice beside him.

"Can I help you?"

The man turned and saw a young woman coming down the stairs.

"You can tell me you're free for supper this evening," the man replied with a charismatic smile.

He reached towards the vase sitting on the table in the middle of the lobby and selected a flower before handing it to her. Laura slightly blushed as she walked to the desk and gave the man a small smile before he went on.

"Benjamin Evans is the name. I believe someone on this fair town's school board would have made the reservation on my behalf."

"...You must be the new teacher."

"You looked surprised."

"Forgive me, I just… we weren't expecting someone so…"

"Old?" The man teased with a gleam in his eye.

"We're very glad to have you, Mr. Evans, especially on such short notice."

"Ben is just fine, no need to deal in formalities. It is beyond my pleasure to be here. And you would be…?"

"...Laura, Laura Douse," Laura responded after catching herself in a slight daze. She then turned the register for him to sign as she continued, "Supper will start in half an hour and will be served until eight. You have room twelve, wash room is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you very much, Miss Douse." The man picked up his luggage and started towards the stairs before turning around again. "...Do you have plans for this evening?"

"...I'm afraid so."

"I'll take a rain check, then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Douse."

Before Laura could explain further, the man started up the stairs, taking two at a time. She let out a long, heavy sigh before looking down and chuckling, realizing the man had forgotten to take his key. She followed after him and soon let out a small laugh as she watched him stand in front of the door for room twelve, searching his pockets for the key.

"I think you forgot something."

The man turned around and laughed at himself as he took the key.

"Thank you very much."

"If you need anything, please let me know."

"I'll be sure to."

Laura returned to the room she had been cleaning and finished up before moving onto the next one, keeping an ear out for the lobby bell. After the supper rush, Laura stopped by the Osborne's to get Michael.

"Thank you again so much for watching him," Laura offered as she took her son from Catherine.

"It was my pleasure, dear. Anytime you need me to, I'd be more than willing to take Michael off your hands."

"Thank you, Mrs. Osborne. Please tell Helen I said I hope she gets to feeling better soon."

"I'll be sure to. Have a good night."

Laura finally returned home to the Gibbs', walking in on a conversation between Johnny and Lou.

"I think it's too soon, Johnny…"

"What if we…" Johnny stopped, seeing Laura enter the room. "Laura, how was the hotel today?"

Johnny picked up Madison as Lou waved to acknowledge Laura and turned towards the stove.

"Busy as usual, but good. The new teacher arrived today."

"Did ye invite 'im fer Sunday dinner tomorrow?"

"...No, it slipped my mind."

"What'd you make of him?" Johnny inquired.

"He was young… somewhere between mine and Cassie's ages. He seemed… he seemed to be well rounded. A bit forward, but well rounded."

"Forward?" Lou asked.

"...He asked if I had plans for supper."

"What are you doing here, then?" Johnny chuckled.

"Well I have Michael, and…"

"We could've watched him for you."

"...But then I would have needed to explain everything and… he'll find out soon enough…"

"Laura," Johnny began, "Just because what happened, happened doesn't mean you can't see someone."

"There's a reason I've been here for two years and haven't courted once..."

"Oh, just be patient," Lou assured. "The right man will come along, ye're still young."

"Young and have a child to raise. I wouldn't have time to court, anyway."

"Just wait, ye will see…"

The next morning, Laura walked into the church with Michael in her arms to see Reverend Graft speaking with Benjamin Evans. She averted her eyes as he looked her way and quickly caught up with the Gibbs, who were already making their way towards the pews.

...Yet Laura couldn't help but eye the man, even after the service began. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was looking her way, as well.

As soon as the reverend dismissed the congregation, the young man quickly strode towards Laura, a polite smile on his face.

"I understand now why you couldn't accept my invitation for supper. I do apologize if I was out of line."

"Please, you have no need to apologize." Laura turned to Johnny and Lou as she went on, "This is our new teacher, Benjamin Evans. Ben, this is Johnny Gibbs, our town marshal, and his wife, Lou."

"A pleasure to meet you," the young man offered.

"The pleasure is ours, I'm sure," Johnny replied.

"Do ye have plans for lunch?" Lou asked. "We would be most delighted ta have ye join us."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Don't worry about imposing," Johnny assured. "Half the town is gonna be there, anyway."

"It would give you an opportunity to meet plenty of people," Laura added.

"I'd be happy to accept. Thank you, Mrs. Gibbs. Mrs. Douse, I hope that I'll get the opportunity to meet your husband."

"I'm… I'm unmarried."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Please, don't apologize. ...It's complicated."

Johnny then suggested they begin making their way back home. As guests arrived at the Gibbs', Ben was formally introduced to Micah, Doc, the Grafts, the McCains, and the Osbornes. Laura spent most of her time helping in the kitchen, trying to avoid another conversation with Mr. Evans. Lou, however, didn't miss the longing look in the young woman's eyes.

"Laura, there ain't nothin' wrong with ye goin' out there ta talk with the man," Lou finally said.

"It's… it's just too complicated…"

"Complicated, yes, but that doesn't mean ye have ta explain everythin' to 'im right away. I certainly didn't see 'im shy away when ye said ye were unmarried. As a matter of fact, if I weren't mistaken, I do believe I saw his smile grow a wee bit…"

"I think you're imagining things." Laura took a pot off the stove and started walking towards the dining room. "...Besides, he's just getting settled in North Fork."

"That didn't stop 'im from askin' ye ta supper last night…"

Laura shook her head and pushed open the dining room door.

When Lou announced that supper was ready and everyone started making their way into the dining room, she made sure to sit Ben across from Laura. She couldn't help but smile as she sat back and watched them slowly become lost in conversation.

After the meal, a few of the women helped Lou clean up the kitchen. One by one the families began to leave, eventually leaving Cassie alone with Lou.

"So when are you going to announce it?" Cassie quietly asked with a smile on her face.

"Just how did ye find out? I hadn't even been ta Doc yet!"

"You just had that look, and then fainting like you did and the way you reacted…"

Lou shook her head and smiled.

"I want ta wait a bit longer, just ta be sure everythin' is as it should be."

"...You think something might be wrong?"

"...Not necessarily… I… I just feel like this pregnancy is different… I can't explain it."

"Have you been to Doc since you were out at the ranch?"

"He assured me everything is alright. I just wish I could shake this feelin'."

"If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank ye, Cassie. It means a lot."

**1MC1**

The next morning, Lucas and Micah decided to drop by the schoolhouse to see just what kind of a teacher they had hired. They stood quietly in the back as the man began to call the classroom to order. The students slowly found their seats and eventually quieted. The man stood in front of the desk, and as he addressed the students, Ben spoke quickly with a great amount of energy in his voice.

"Many of you may have met me or heard my name mentioned in church yesterday. For those of you who did not, my name is Mr. Evans. Does anyone want to take a guess as to what I'm here to do?"

There were several moments of silence before a boy from the back called, "To make us learn stuff."

"Incorrect; though an admirable guess. Please be sure to raise your hand and wait to be called upon before you answer in the future. Anyone else want to take a stab at it?"

The students briefly looked at each other in confusion before one of the other students raised her hand.

"What is your name, young lady?"

"Beth," she answered.

"And Miss Beth, what do you say is my job here?"

"...If you aren't here to teach, I don't know what you're here to do."

"Ah, but I did not say I was not here to teach."

All the students again looked at each other in confusion. The teacher walked to the blackboard which had been covered by a large blanket. He pulled the fabric down and pointed to the words written there as he read them.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink!" Mr. Evans turned around to face his still confused students. He jumped up on the desk as he continued, "My job here is to teach, to try to help you understand. But I cannot make any of you learn anything. Your job is to put effort forth and to learn. I can sit here all day and ramble on about facts and figures, but at the end of the day, it's up to you whether coming to school is worth the time you spend here or not. Education is your key to the future! You can become doctors, or lawyers, or even the president of the United States!" The man jumped down from the desk and continued, making broad gestures with his hands as he spoke. "Now, I know what some are you are thinking. You want to be farmers or ranchers just like your Pa. Most of you ladies see yourselves growing up to be just like your mothers, keeping home, and both of those are wonderful things. But my friends, over the next few weeks I'm going to teach you just why having a good education is important, why having knowledge is power, and why you should be enjoying every moment of your education. However, as we have already established, my job here is to teach. _You_ must be the ones to learn; I cannot do that for you. What that means is you must pay attention and not fall asleep in the back of class like Mr. Young."

All the students turned to see Jeffery dead to the world, asleep at his desk. Mr. Evan approached the desk with a stack of books and dropped them on the desk, waking the student.

"Please try to stay awake, Mr. Young, we have much to cover today, starting with three very important letters. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Another boy raised his hand and waited for Ben to call on him before answering.

"The three R's…"

"The three R's…" The man mumbled as he returned to the front of the classroom. "Not in my classroom!" Mr. Evans erased the blackboard before writing "W-A-R" in large letters.

"War?" Another student asked.

"War, indeed! All of our education is rooted in history, rooted in the wars mankind has fought! Not simply wars fought on a battlefield, but the war we are in right now, the war for your mind! May I warn you these lessons are not for the faint of heart, but only for those who are able to bear the burden of the great knowledge I wish to bestow upon you. Only those with this knowledge will go on to come to understand the greatest secret of all… a secret so great, only the chosen few will be told of its glory!"

Micah and Lucas looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning their attention back to the new teacher.

"What kind of secret?" One girl asked.

"A secret, my dear, that could revolutionize not only the entire country, but the entire world! But it all comes back to…" Ben pointed to the blackboard as he said, "War."

There several moments of silence before he went on.

"Today we begin a journey that will take each of you to a place you never dreamt of, for as I said, knowledge is power! But, again, this is your choice. Only those who pay the utmost attention, who truly have a desire, a will to understand, will be capable of comprehending the secret I will be sharing with you during our time together. Anyone who wishes to never understand this great mystery, who does not desire to hold the key to power inside of themselves is of course free to doze off in class… and explain failing marks to your parents, who I will be sitting down with at the end of each month to discuss your progress on this journey. Any questions?" There was a long silence before Ben nodded in satisfaction. "Today, we are starting with the war that founded the great nation of the United States, and why every aspect of it is important and applicable to you at this very moment!"

Lucas and Micah curiously watched, waiting until the children were dismissed for recess to approach Mr. Evans.

"And to what do I owe this great pleasure, gentlemen?"

"As members of the school board, we wanted to see what kind of teacher we hired," Lucas explained. "...Mr. Evans, we appreciate you coming on such short notice, and your enthusiasm… but there are some concerns I have already. Like the lack of the three R's you say have no place in your classroom."

"I assure you, Mr. McCain, I fully intend to teach what is being taught in every classroom across the territory. My approach, as you have noted, is simply different. I personally do not endorse the use of the term, "the three R's." It promotes poor spelling and improper grammar. I do not teach, "reading, 'riting, and 'rithmetic," I teach "writing, arithmetic, and reading," hence the acronym, "war." I use this to get the children excited about learning and I hope to help them see a different perspective of education they haven't seen before by teaching them in a way they haven't been taught before."

"Just how many schools have you taught at?" Micah asked.

"One, and it was sadly closed when the town burned down and most families moved away. I know I am young and have experience to be gained, but I promise you won't be disappointed. If you simply give me to the end of the school year with them, I promise that you will find the parents of the students quite satisfied with the education their children are receiving. If not, I will willingly take my leave, allowing you an entire summer to search for a new teacher."

"Sounds fair enough to me," Lucas replied as he shook the man's hand. "Mr. Evans, I hope things work out here for you."

**2MC2**

In addition to Thomas Parker, Lucas and Mark hired on two more hands to help with the cattle that spring. Rachael and Tom were both more than ready to return to the range when Doc finally gave them a clean bill of health. Between the usual work and construction of the new barn, everyone stayed busy at the McCain ranch.

Late one evening, Cassie and Mark were returning to their home after supper at Lucas and Milly's.

"You seemed awfully quiet tonight," Mark commented. "Is everything alright?"

"...I don't know."

Mark looked at his wife in concern and could see the struggle in her eyes.

"Cassie, what's the matter?"

"...I'm just getting worried about your Ma and… and I don't know if I should say anything to your Pa or not. Aunt Milly asked me not to, but…"

"Well that should be your first indication that maybe you should say something. What exactly is going on?"

"...She's just in so much pain all the time. I can see it in her face… and she's always tired. I spend most days watching Lydia for her so she can rest. Which of course I don't mind, but… I'm worried. She'll of course never say anything or complain, but… I feel like she's going down hill, fast."

"I think you should say something to Pa."

Mark and Cassie both turned when they heard someone crossing the bridge. Seeing the Gibbs' buggy pull up to Lucas and Milly's home, they started back down the hill. Walking around to the front porch where the rest of the family was, they greeted Lou and Johnny.

"Glad you two are down here," Johnny replied. "Lou and I have some news to share with the family."

"Good news, I hope," Lucas remarked.

"Depends on how you look at it… it's certainly not going to help my wallet get any bigger."

"Johnny Gibbs!" Lou declared, tears already starting to well in her eyes.

"Lou, I was just kidding, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You're not stepping down as marshal, are you?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"No, nothing like that," Johnny chuckled. "With baby number three on the way, I need a good, steady job!"

"Baby number three?" Lucas asked in surprise as Milly stepped from the porch and gave Lou a hug.

Teasing remarks and congratulations were offered before the family spent a short while catching up. It wasn't long before Lou and Johnny said they needed to get home, and soon the McCains stood on the porch, waving goodbye. Milly was the first to say goodnight to Mark and Cassie one more time before heading inside, soon followed by Rachael. Before Lucas could leave, however, Cassie asked if she could talk to him for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas inquired as he walked back down the porch steps.

"I'll let you two talk," Mark said as he took Daniel from Cassie.

Cassie watched Mark walk away with Daniel for a few moments before turning back towards her uncle.

"It's Aunt Milly… I'm… I'm worried about her."

"In what way?"

"She's up at the crack of dawn with everyone else and she makes sure to be up and around when you get home… but most of the time she isn't feeling good and is resting. She's just so exhausted most of the time and… I can see the pain wearing her down."

"...How long have things been this bad?"

"It's been getting progressively worse for a while. At first she insisted she was just recovering from her overdose, but then… she didn't even bother trying to explain it away. She asked me not to say anything… she knows how busy you are with the cattle and all, but… I think she needs to see Doc again."

Lucas let out a long, heavy sigh.

"...I just wish I could convince her of that. Last time I had to practically drag her to the clinic."

"...I think by now she realizes how bad it's getting… she just didn't want to worry you… you know how she can be…"

"Yes, I do… thanks for letting me know, Cassie."

The next morning, Milly woke up to realize that she had long overslept. After quickly dressing and putting her hair up, she left the bedroom and was surprised to find Lucas in the kitchen.

"Lucas, it's after nine o'clock, why aren't you on the range?"

"Because today I am taking you to see Doc." Lucas walked to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to argue, Milly, but you're worse off than you've been letting on. Lydia is already up the hill with Cassie, and whether you like it or not, I'm taking you to town."

Milly looked at Lucas for a long time before slowly nodding and letting a tear run down her cheek. Lucas put a hand to his wife's face and used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Milly, what's wrong?"

"...I'm scared." Milly rested her head on Lucas's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "...Things should be getting better, not worse… Lucas… I don't want to go back…"

Lucas bent down and gave his wife a gentle kiss.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be here with you. Whatever happens, we're going to get through it, together."

Milly broke down crying in Lucas's arms, unable to hold the tears back any longer. Lucas held his wife for a long time, patiently waiting for her tears to stop, trying to keep his own from falling. Finally, Milly composed herself and walked outside with Lucas where the buckboard was waiting.

Once in town, Lucas anxiously waited as the doctor examined his wife, praying he would have answers, hoping they would be simple answers. Eventually, Doc took a step back and looked between Lucas and Milly.

"... I'm afraid I can't tell you much. Everything seems to be checking out alright, but I can see how exhausted your system is just by looking at you, Milly. Right now, I think you need rest, and a whole lot of it. I'm putting you on bed rest for two weeks, and I want to see this order followed. No work on the ranch is more important than your well-being; someone else can do it or it can wait. I don't even want to see you at church on Sunday."

Lucas and Milly both nodded before Lucas asked, "Is there anything else at all we can be doing?"

"...If I think of anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Doc."

It was a quiet ride back home, Lucas and Milly both disappointed by the lack of answers. After seeing Milly to bed, Lucas put the team away before heading up the hill to tell Cassie what Doc had said.

"We can keep Lydia until Aunt Milly is better, if that would help," Cassie offered.

"I think Milly would prefer to have her close. I know you're usually down the hill during the day, but I think she'd feel better having Lydia at home. I'm going to talk to Rachael and have her help around the homestead, at least until Milly is back on her feet. That way you don't get buried in all the work around here and Milly doesn't have to constantly be checking on Lydia."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Would you mind watching Lydia for the afternoon? I need to ride out to the range and tell Mark and Rachael, as well as get some work done."

"Of course not."

"Thanks, Cassie."

Lucas walked back down the hill and saddled Razor before riding west. He came across Rachael first and asked her to ride along with him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and Mark. Where is he?"

"Working about a half mile down the line."

Lucas nodded and kicked Razor's flanks, Rachael following close behind. They found Tom and Mark working on a section of fence where it appeared some cows had busted through.

"How many got through?" Lucas asked as he brought Razor to a stop.

"Three or four," Mark replied. "Pete and James got them rounded up and are pushing them back towards the herd. How's Ma?"

"I need to talk to you about that. Tom, do you think you could finish up here?"

"Sure thing, Lucas."

Mark and Rachael followed Lucas a short distance on foot before he finally said something.

"...Doc doesn't know what's going on. But Milly's getting sicker and she needs rest. Doc put her on bed rest for two weeks to start. Rachael, I'm going to need you to help Cassie at the homestead. As much as she'd be willing to, she can't keep up with all the cooking and cleaning and laundry, not to mention the little ones. I'm sure she's probably going to need help fixing dinner for everyone tonight, so I want you to head on home as soon as we're done here."

Rachael nodded in response.

"Pa, you don't think it came back, do you?"

"Doc didn't say anything about it, so I don't think so. I think she's just pushed herself too much from the beginning and now it's catching up with her."

"Did Doc say there was anything else we could do?"

"No… he just said to make sure she got plenty of rest."

"...How's Ma taking it?"

"She's not fighting it, I think she knows it's serious."

There were several moments of silence before Rachael said she better head home to help Cassie with supper.

"Mark, is everyone staying tonight?" She asked as she mounted Liberty.

"Far as I know. And be sure to tell Cassie we can eat outside tonight."

"I will."

Lucas and Mark watched Rachael ride away, memories plaguing both of them. Mark looked at his Pa and could see him reliving Margaret's death all over again.

"Pa, are you alright?"

"...I think I'm going to start up where Rachael was working."

Lucas started to turn, but Mark put a hand on his arm.

"Pa, I'm not six anymore… you don't have to protect me. If… if you want to talk… I know I'm your son, but… I have a wife, too. ...I may not understand everything you're going through, but… we've made it through a lot together and this isn't something you have to carry on your own."

"...You want to tell Tom where we're headed?"

"Sure."

**3MC3**

The next several weeks were long and hard for the McCains. Milly's condition stayed the same worrying everyone, including Doc. The days spent on the range became longer, Cassie and Rachael typically sending lunch and supper with the men when they rode out in the mornings. But one evening, Lucas made sure to cut the day short so everyone else could make it to the town social.

Lucas helped Mark hitch the team, but could tell something was bothering his son.

"What's on your mind, Mark?"

"...I just don't feel right leaving you and Ma here… we could all spend the evening at home."

"You all need and deserve the break."

"What about you?"

"I'll be perfectly fine spending the evening alone with my wife and daughter."

"If you want an evening alone with Ma, we can take Lydia with us."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"Yes, you can. You need a break more than any of us and I'm sure you and Ma would both appreciate the peace and quiet."

"If you're up for it…"

"She won't cause any trouble, will you Lydia?"

Lucas turned around to see Lydia toddling towards them. He shook his head as he strode towards his daughter, scooping her up in his arms.

"And just who told you that you could leave the house?"

"Me 'elp!" Lydia declared, pointing towards the horses.

"I don't think so."

Rachael and Cassie, who held Daniel in her arms, came out from the house and headed towards the team. As Mark helped them up into the buckboard, Lydia reached out and tried to wiggle out of Lucas's arms.

"Me go? Me go?"

"Yes, you can go. You just behave."

Lucas walked towards Mark and handed his daughter to his son. Taking a step back, Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Just seeing the two of you together… some days I still don't know how I got so lucky."

Lucas ruffled Lydia's hair, and seeing the teasing gleam in his Pa's eye, Mark was pretty sure Lucas would have done the same to him had he not been wearing a hat.

"We'll see you when we get back."

"Have a good time."

Mark got up in the buckboard and sat Lydia on his lap before slapping the reins.

Upon their arrival in town, Rachael jumped down from the buckboard and headed straight for the shooting contest.

"Take it easy on 'em," Mark called after his cousin.

"I will!"

Mark came around the other side of the buckboard and helped Cassie down before they started towards the crowds. Suddenly, a little boy bolted across the street, running into Mark. He stumbled backwards and scrambled to crawl back, eyes growing wide with fear.

Setting Lydia down, Mark knelt down beside the boy, who couldn't be more than three.

"It's alright," Mark assured as he helped the boy stand up. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I… I… don't know."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

The boy quickly shook his head, his bottom lip quivering. Mark looked up to Cassie as he asked, "Do you recognize him?"

"I haven't seen him around here before," Cassie replied, shaking her head.

"...What's your name?"

The little boy looked between Mark and Cassie for a few moments before answering.

"...Teddy."

"Where did you see your parents last?"

"With Ganpa."

"Where was your grandpa?"

The boy looked around before looking back up at Mark, his face saying he didn't know.

"Does your grandpa live around here?"

The boy nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Ganpa."

Mark chuckled to himself and shook his head, only to hear a woman frantically call, "Teddy?"

Mark and Cassie looked around before seeing Doc Burrage with a man, woman, and two other children.

"Doc, over here," Mark called as he motioned to the small group.

The woman was the first to reach them and immediately bent down to pick her son up.

"Theodore Burrage, don't you ever do something like that to me again!" Turning to Mark she continued, "Thank you so much."

"He just happened to run into us," Mark answered with a smile.

"Mark, Cassie, good to see you," Doc greeted. "I'd like you to meet my son Andrew, his wife Alyssa, and their three children, Thomas, Meredith, and Theodore."

"Mark McCain," Mark said as he shook the younger Dr. Burrage's hand. "This is my wife Cassie, our son Daniel, and my sister, Lydia."

Mark could see the young doctor trying to hide his confusion after he introduced Lydia as his sister.

"My Pa remarried just a few years ago."

Putting a few things together, the doctor turned to Cassie, "You must be Anna's sister. I've heard a lot about you. About both of you."

"Not too many bad things I hope," Cassie replied with a pleasant smile.

"Just that your husband ends up at the clinic a little too often."

"Well we all hope that's something that can be changed," Mark commented. "I didn't realize your family had arrived yet; welcome to North Fork."

"Thank you. We got in a few days ago, and I'm liking it even more than the last time I was here."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that. Maybe one of these days we can have you out to the ranch."

"We'd certainly look forward to it."

Mark and Cassie spent a good while becoming acquainted with the younger Burrages before Doc said he had a few more people he wanted to introduce them to. Cassie and Mark said goodbye and turned just as Jacob Hampton came up to them.

"Jake, I didn't know you were in town!" Mark exclaimed as he shook the man's hand. "How are you?"

"...Alright. Evening, Cassie."

"Jake, are you alright?" Cassie asked in concern. "You look rather pale…"

"I um… if you wouldn't mind, could I talk to your husband alone for a minute?"

"Of course. Mark, I'm going to try to find my Ma."

"I'll find you when we're done."

Cassie turned and walked away before Mark and Jake started down the boardwalk, Mark picking his sister up.

"Jake, what's the matter?"

"Mark… I… I want to talk to her… it's why I'm here. But… it's just so… how did you do it?"

"Jake, you just gotta go for it. Mrs. Donalds isn't going to bite your head off. And it's a good thing you are here now, because Mrs. Donalds is getting ready to move the family back east so they can live with her sister."

"I know… Emma wrote me about the move. I know I have to do it now, I just… what if she says no?"

"Then there's not really much you can do about it."

"You're a lot of help, you know that?"

"All I'm saying is that there's nothing you can do but ask. I don't think she'd say no, but you won't find out until you ask her."

"But what if…"

"Oh for goodness sake…" Mark sighed and turned, only to catch sight of Mrs. Donalds herself. "Mrs. Donalds?" Mark called.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Jake demanded.

"Helping you."

"Yes Mark? Oh, Jake, it's good to see you! Emma didn't say anything about you being in town."

"Mrs. Donalds," Mark began, "Jake has something he wants to ask you."

"Oh?" She asked, turning again to Jake.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle as he walked away; he could hear Jake stammering to get his question out. However, Mark's chuckle faded as he walked past the marshal's office and saw his uncle cleaning the rifles from the rack, apparently upset. He entered the office and let the door shut behind him as he set Lydia down to walk around.

"Everything alright, Uncle Johnny?"

"Is everything alright…" Johnny mused. "Mark, I'll never understand women! It's too hot, too cold, she's hungry, not hungry; I take the girls for the afternoon and she gets all riled at me for leaving her alone; I leave the girls there and I'm not doing enough. And apparently, I don't want children!"

"...The pregnancy making Aunt Lou a little emotional?"

"Just a little... I don't know what to do! Whenever I'm at home I feel like I'm in the way, but half the time she's not feeling up to taking care of herself and the girls, and I do have responsibilities around here, you know!"

"What about Laura? Doesn't she help out around the house?"

"Laura who?" Johnny dropped into a chair and let out a heavy sigh. "Ever since that new teacher got here it's like she's in a completely different part of the territory. Now I don't blame her, the girl's got a right to court, especially someone like Ben. But I don't know what to do with Lou!"

"Well if that's the way ye feel!"

Mark and Johnny both turned to see Lou standing in the doorway with Madelyn and Madison.

"Lou it's not like that…" Johnny began.

"Just what 'tis it like, then?" Lou started towards Johnny, hands on her hips.

"It's just… Lou… you're so… sensitive right now…"

"SENSITIVE?!"

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the girls?" Mark asked as he started walking towards the door.

"If you wouldn't mind…" Johnny replied.

Mark reached down and picked up Madison and put her on one hip before putting Lydia on the other, still keeping a good grip on his rifle.

"Madelyn, let's go see if we can't find Cassie."

Madelyn's eyes lit up and she immediately followed her cousin out the door. They walked around for a while before seeing Cassie talking with Catherine, who held Daniel in her arms.

"Cassie!" Madelyn happily called as she ran up to her.

"Well hello," Cassie replied with a smile as she picked Maddy up. "Where's your Mama?"

"With Papa. He in trouble."

"Trouble?" Cassie asked as she turned to Mark, who was setting Madison and Lydia down.

"He's not in trouble," Mark assured. "He and Lou are just… talking."

"What did he do?" Catherine chuckled.

"Nothing. Lou's just… pregnant."

"Ahh," Cassie remarked, joining her mother's laughter. "Is everything all right with Jake?"

"He just needed some help approaching Mrs. Donalds."

"I wonder what on earth for?" Cassie asked with a gleam in her eye.

As the band started playing music and people began to make their way to the makeshift dance floor, Lydia tugged on her brother's pant leg.

"Dance?" She asked, pointing.

"I certainly don't see why not," Mark answered as he picked Lydia up.

"Me too!" Madison declared as she reached up to Mark.

"Alright, you too." Mark picked up Madison and put her on his other hip as he turned to Cassie. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Madelyn?"

"Of course not."

Catherine and Cassie watched as Mark walked away with his sister and cousin. Catherine looked over to see a gentle smile on her daughter's face.

"I can't wait to see Mark doing that with your own daughter," she commented.

Cassie thought back to the child they had lost and wondered, had the baby survived, would Mark be dancing with his own daughter at that moment? But regardless, Cassie knew that Mark always carried their child in his heart, just as she did.

"One day," Cassie softly spoke, "...One day we'll get to see that happen."

The evening pressed on, music and laughter filling the night air. Lou and Johnny finally came from the office, arm in arm, smiles on their faces as they came to collect their children. Catherine went home shortly before sunset, leaving Mark and Cassie to mingle with the other townsfolk. It was fairly late in the evening when Rachael found Mark and Cassie again.

"How bad did you show them up?" Mark asked.

"I got a close second, Jake showed up."

"And he entered the competition? That's surprising."

"Why?"

"I just would've fingered he had more pressing matters to worry about."

"I doubt he would ask Emma tonight," Cassie remarked.

"Rachael, would you mind watching the kids for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Mark started to take Daniel from his wife and hand him to Rachael.

"Mark, what are you…"

"I have yet to dance with my wife this evening and would like to have this dance, if I may?"

Mark offered Cassie his arm and walked her to the dance floor before they put their arms around each other and began gently swaying to the music. Mark looked down at his wife, her eyes smiling back at him.

"Mark, thank you for taking the afternoon and evening off. I know how busy you've been, but…"

"We all needed the break. I didn't really want to at first, but I'm glad we did. ...I just wish Ma and Pa would have been here."

"Speaking of them… next month, for their anniversary, I know Aunt Milly probably won't be feeling up to much, so I was thinking maybe we could have Lydia and Rachael up the hill for the weekend… give them some alone time."

"I think they'd both appreciate that. But we have some more pressing issues before then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's Rachael's birthday, and then…"

"I already have what I need for Rachael's birthday dinner next week."

"But what do you want for your birthday?"

"Absolutely nothing. Besides, I'm getting too old for all that fuss."

"Too old?" Mark laughed. "Might I remind you that you all forced a birthday party on me six months ago? And you can't tell me you don't already have plans for Ma's birthday coming up in a few weeks, either."

"That's diff..."

"I love you, Cassie," Mark chuckled as he shook his head.

The band played one final song before everyone headed home for the evening. As Mark was helping Cassie into the buckboard, Emma and Jake came running up, hand in hand.

"Well, I wonder what you're so excited about?" Mark teased.

"We wanted you to be the first to know," Emma replied with glee. "I accepted Jake's proposal!"

Mark helped his wife back down before she gave Emma a hug as Mark shook Jake's hand.

"Congratulations," Mark offered. "When's the big day?"

"We don't have much time with her family moving," Jake began, "So we're going to talk with Reverend Graft and see if we can't have the wedding in the next few weeks. ...Which leads us to the question… we were wondering if you two would stand up with us?"

"We'd be glad to, Jake," Mark replied with a grin.

"Oh, Emma, I'm so happy for you!" Cassie exclaimed, giving her friend another hug.

"We'll let you know the details as soon as we have them," Emma told them, still wearing a huge smile on her face.

"We better let you two get to planning then," Mark replied. "We'll see you Sunday?"

"Until then!" Jake took Emma's hand again and they turned, running down the street.

"Please don't tell me that's how everyone acts when they get engaged," Rachael commented from the back of the buckboard.

"Just the ones that are in love," Mark replied as he helped Cassie into the buckboard again.

"Yuck."

Mark laughed as he climbed into the buckboard and slapped the horse's reins.

**4MC4**

The weeks passed, Jake and Emma getting married before June finally turned to July. It was turning into quite a warm, busy summer as life continued on the ranch.

One morning, Cassie caught herself breathing a slight sigh of relief as she watched the men ride out for the range. She sat down in the rocker on Lucas and Milly's front porch, subconsciously beginning to rub her head.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

Cassie looked up to see Rachael standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Cassie replied with a smile as she stood. "Let's get a start on that laundry."

Later that afternoon on the range, Mark found something he wasn't too thrilled about.

"Pa, we've got trouble!"

Lucas turned to see Mark riding up.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Wolves. I found three cows mauled over the next rise."

Lucas sighed in frustration, shaking his head.

"How many?"

"Based on the tracks, I'd say three or four."

Lucas turned and motioned to Thomas, who was working a ways down the line. The hand quickly rode up and could see the frustration on Mark and Lucas's faces.

"Something the matter?"

"Mark and I have to go track down some wolves. Can you keep an eye on things around here?"

"No problem, Lucas."

Lucas turned to his son as he went on, "Lead the way."

Mark brought Lucas to where the dead cattle had been found and the men started tracking from there. The tracks were fresh enough so they could track from the saddle, but old enough to take them several hours from the ranch.

"Pa, how long you figure on tracking them?" Mark finally asked, knowing it would be well after sunset before they got back home.

"As long as it takes. With cattle prices as low as they are, we can't afford to lose any more cattle."

Mark looked over and studied Lucas for a moment.

"...Pa, you look worried. Is there something I should know?"

Lucas kept looking forward, contemplating what to tell his son.

"... I don't want you to worry, Mark, but with the extra help we've taken on this year… things are going to be tight. We needed the help, but… I don't think we're going to be able to keep the help after the cattle drive. We're going to have to sell an extra percentage of the herd this year to get through the next one."

"Pa, why didn't you tell me? I have some money in savings and we can-"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to worry; we'll make it through, it'll just be tight. But that money should be saved for your family."

"You and Ma and Rachael and Lydia are my family, too."

"Son, there's a difference between our family money and the money you've spent years working hard for so you can provide for your own household."

"But the only reason I'm where I'm at is because you spent all those years working the ranch. The ranch is my home too, and-"

"And it always will be, but your savings are not family money. We agreed years ago that your money is your money, my money is my money, and family money is family money. We're not going to discuss it any further. Besides, by selling off a larger percentage of the herd, we won't need as much help."

"But we won't have as many calves next spring, either."

"We'll get through fine, Mark."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Mark…" Lucas started a bit angrily, but let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed. "I'm sorry, Son. I'm worried, but not so much about the money. It's your Ma I'm worried about. It's… knowing that even if I had all the money in the world, I couldn't do anything more to help her."

"...I know the feeling." There was a brief silence before Mark continued. "...Pa, have you thought about taking Ma up to Vendix again, just… just to make sure everything is alright?"

"I trust Doc, Mark."

"I do too, but she is getting worse. Maybe… maybe just getting a second opinion would be helpful, to put us at ease."

"A day long train ride and doctor's bills just to have what Doc said confirmed…"

"What if Ma went to see Doc Andrew?"

"I don't think Milly would be willing to go see him, I think she'd be afraid of offending Doc."

"Pa…" Mark began slowly, trying to be careful in what he said. "... I don't want Doc to be wrong, either. But in the very unlikely event that he is… we can't put off having Ma see someone else because we're afraid of a diagnosis. If there's something else wrong, we need to know."

"Up there," Lucas said, pointing about twenty yards off.

Mark followed his Pa's finger and saw the pack of wolves in the distance.

"You take the two on the left, I'll take the two on the right?"

Lucas nodded as he and Mark dismounted and silently crept a few yards closer before taking aim and firing. It wasn't long before all four lied dead.

Mark was relaxing his hold on his rifle when he looked over to his Pa, only to see a fifth wolf on top of a ledge getting ready to lunge at Lucas. As the wolf lept, Mark shouldered his rifle and fired.

The momentum of the animal knocked Lucas to the ground as Mark ran to his Pa, firing one more time at the wolf. Mark reached Lucas just as the rancher was pushing the wolf off himself.

"Thanks," Lucas offered as Mark helped him up.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just glad you saw him..." Lucas looked towards the wolf, surprised he hadn't noticed the animal above him. "...Let's head on home."

It was a long, fairly quiet ride back to the homestead. Mark followed Lucas into the barn and started to unsaddle BlueBoy before his Pa stopped him.

"I don't care if you stable BlueBoy down here, but it'd make more sense for you to take him home, wouldn't it?"

"...Force of habit," Mark chuckled as he secured the saddle again. "I'm sure Cassie's in bed by now. I better get home. Goodnight, Pa."

"Goodnight, Son."

"See you in the morning, Thomas."

"Have a good night," the man called, half asleep in the hayloft.

Mark rode the short distance to his home before taking care of BlueBoy and then working on the barn chores. When he walked inside the house, he was surprised to see Cassie sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace.

"Little late to be sewing, isn't it?"

Cassie put the shirt she was working on aside and walked to Mark, greeting him with a small kiss.

"I was starting to get worried. Mr. Parker said you and Uncle Lucas went to find some wolves, did you find them?"

Mark put a hand to his wife's cheek and looked into her eyes with concern.

"Cassie, are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired." Cassie nodded as she grabbed the shirt she had been mending and sat down on the sofa. "The wolves?"

"We found them," Mark answered as he sat down beside his wife, still worriedly looking her over. "Cassie, you look more than tired."

"It's just been a long day," Cassie yawned.

Mark took the shirt from his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her.

"Cass, how was Ma today?"

"She came out to the porch for a little while, but the heat was too much. Mark… I'm worried about her."

"...We were talking about their anniversary the other day… I have a little bit of money from what Grandpa Gibbs left behind… what would you think if we sent them to Vendix, so Ma could get looked at again?"

"As an anniversary present? Mark!"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't even mention it under normal circumstances, but… Pa's worried about money and… I think it'd be the only way he might accept the money. He and Ma both trust Doc and wouldn't want to offend him, but… I think I could talk to Doc and see if he thinks getting a second opinion would be worthwhile. He's said himself that he's at a loss for what to do, and if he thought it might help, I could get him to recommend it to Ma and Pa."

"...It might be worth a shot." Cassie rested her head on his chest as she continued, "I just wish this whole nightmare could be over… Aunt Milly's so miserable… I can see it in her whole demeanor."

"Hopefully one day soon this will all be behind us."

"...So besides having to chase down a pack of wolves, how was your day?"

"It was alright. We've got some good, strong bull calves causing plenty of trouble, but they'll bring a good price at market. How was yours?"

"Fine," Cassie yawned. "When you get a chance, would you mind looking at the pump? I had to bring in water from the well all day… I can't figure out what…" Cassie's statement was interrupted by another yawn. "...What's wrong with it."

"I'll look at it first thing tomorrow morning."

Mark and Cassie sat quietly for a few minutes before Mark looked down to see Cassie fighting her heavy eyelids.

"Why don't we hit the sack?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day…"

**5MC5**

"Like I said, Doc, I trust you, we all trust you, but…"

"Mark, I already told Milly I think she should go to Vendix, last time she had a check up."

"You did?" Mark asked in confusion.

"They can do more extensive testing there."

"Well then why haven't they gone?"

"I don't know. ...Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Lucas wasn't in the room when I suggested it. Knowing Milly…"

"She wouldn't want to worry Pa or make a fuss." Mark let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"I'll make a trip out to your ranch and talk to your parents."

"Thanks, Doc. It means a lot."

"And how are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Are you still having headaches?"

"They're not as bad."

"And where's your memory at?"

"I think I have it all back…"

"But?"

"But it's a little intimidating, knowing I'll never know for sure whether it's all there or not…"

"The best thing to do is just focus on making new ones. You can't force a thing like memory."

"Yeah, I know." Mark looked up at the clock on the wall before continuing, "I better get going, I'm just supposed to be picking up nails and wire and Pa's gonna start wondering what took me so long."

"I'll be out sometime tomorrow to check up on your Ma."

"Thanks, Doc."

Mark left the office and rode for the ranch. Almost home, Mark saw his sister-in-law a little ways ahead of him. He quickened BlueBoy's pace and caught up with Anna.

"Well, what brings you out this way?"

"Things were slow at the office and Doc gave me the afternoon off. I figured it would be a good time to visit with Cassie."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the company. It's been a few long weeks."

"I can imagine."

"How is Doc's son settling in?"

"He's a very welcome addition. It's nice having him around… but…"

"It's hard knowing who he replaced?"

Anna nodded as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose it's better than having no second doctor… I know it is. Sometimes though… I still can't believe how… how foolish I was."

"What Jason was or did isn't a reflection of your character, Anna. He fooled all of us."

"I just… I should've known better."

"You're being too hard on yourself. No one could have known better. We didn't have any reason to doubt anything he did."

Anna gave a passive shrug in response. They rode for a few more minutes making casual conversation until Mark turned off of the road and headed for the range. Anna waved goodbye and rode the rest of the way to the homestead. Cassie was at Lucas and Milly's well and greeted her sister as she rode up.

"It's good to see you! What brings you out here?"

"Do you have a little while to talk?" Anna asked as she dismounted.

"Of course. Rachael just put the children down and is mending a dress in the front room, so we can talk in the kitchen while my dough is rising."

As Cassie lifted a bucket of water, Anna noticed her sister become unsteady for a moment.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"...Just moved a little too fast," Cassie answered with a small smile.

Anna let her horse out in the paddock before joining her sister in the kitchen. They talked some about the clinic, the ranch, and the family, but Cassie could tell there was something more pressing on Anna's mind. Finally, that "something" was revealed.

"Cassie, I've been doing a lot of thinking since what happened with Jason. I love our family… I love North Fork… but… right now… I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"...I know Alyssa has her children to take care of, but she is a nurse, so if Doc or Andrew need more help… they can always get her. Doc has been more than kind with giving me a job at the clinic… but I don't think I just want to be a nurse for the rest of my life."

"One day the right man _will_ come along and…"

"That's not what I'm talking about, either. I want to get married and become a mother someday, but first…" Anna hesitated before going on. "...Cassie, I want to be a doctor. Andrew has made comments at the clinic that I would make a good one and he even wrote some of his former colleagues from John Hopkins… to put in a good word."

"...Would they… I mean, I wouldn't doubt that you'd make a fine doctor, Anna, but… would they even let you into school?"

"There was a woman in Andrew's class. He said it definitely wasn't easy on her, but it's possible."

"You really think they'd let you in?" Cassie asked with excitement.

"...They already did."

"They… Anna, that's wonderful!"

Cassie stood and hugged her sister, a broad smile on her face.

"You don't look too excited!"

"...You really think it would be a good idea?"

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity; you just promise me you'll come back here when you're done!"

"I hope to, Cassie," Anna replied as a smile began to grow on her own face. "I don't think I could stand moving away, permanently."

"How could you keep a secret like this?"

"...I wasn't sure if anything would come of it or not. Doc and Andrew both encouraged me, but they also said it would be a long shot. I only got the acceptance letter a few days ago and… I wanted to talk to you first. Ma doesn't even know…"

"How are you going to tell her?"

"...How do you think she'll react?"

"How do I think she'll react? Anna, she's going to be so proud of you!"

"I guess I could tell her, Ned, and Helen tonight. I'm supposed to go over for supper."

"...Anna, for something as big as this, you seem rather… hesitant."

"...I want to do this… it's just… it's going to be hard to leave everyone else behind. Those two years I spent at nursing school… they were hard and lonely. And part of me… I suppose I'm afraid of that happening again. Last time I was surrounded by women and I still found adjusting difficult. This time… I'll be surrounded by men."

Cassie reached out and put a hand on her sister's.

"But you're stronger this time, Anna. I know you can do this. Just remember that if you get there and decide it's not for you, you can always come back home."

"I know," Anna answered with a grin. "I'll miss you a lot, Cassie."

"I'll miss you too. We'll all miss you. But we're also proud of you. I'm sure you'll be graduating at the top of your class."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Anything you set your mind to, you can do. Don't short change yourself."

"Thank you, Cassie, for everything."

**6MC6**

It was late the following evening when Lucas and Milly sat down in the front room with Rachael, Cassie, and Mark.

"...As you all know, Doc came by to see Milly today," Lucas slowly began. "He's… he's suggested that we take Milly to the hospital in Vendix again, just to make sure everything is as it should be. We still have some details to work out, but we'll probably be leaving in a week or so." Lucas turned to Mark and Cassie as he continued, "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Lydia for us while we're gone."

"We'd like to do more than that," Mark began. "Cass and I were talking about it, and… although we wish there were better circumstances and we could be sending you somewhere else, we want to help with your train fair and some of the other expenses as part of your anniversary gift."

"Mark…" Lucas began, only to be interrupted by Cassie.

"Uncle Lucas, please… you and Aunt Milly have done so much for us and… the last thing you need to be worrying about is money while you're there. It's not the ideal gift, but under the circumstances, we thought it might be best."

"But we couldn't ask you to…"

"Pa, you're not asking. This is something Cassie and I want to do. It's the least we can do."

"Wait a minute," Milly suddenly said. "Mark, you said the two of you had been talking. Just how did you know about this before we did?"

"...We knew about it before Pa did because I went to talk to Doc."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

Mark looked to Milly, who hesitantly turned towards her husband.

"...Doc may have mentioned Vendix before. ...I didn't… I didn't think it was that serious until today."

Mark looked to his Pa, expecting him to be upset. ...But as he studied his Pa's face, Mark realized Lucas was too worried to be upset.

"...Pa, like I said, this is something we want to do. There's not much we can do… so we'd like to help out where we can. Running things here, keeping Lydia, helping with the expenses… we're family, and that's what we're here for."

"Thank you both, but it's really…"

"We're not backing down on this one, Pa," Mark insisted.

Lucas looked at Milly, who gently chuckled.

"What are you looking at me for? You're the one he got all that stubbornness from."

"That he did…" Lucas sighed. "We can argue about all this later. Right now I think it's time we turn in."

Mark walked his wife home before returning down the hill and helping Lucas with the barn chores.

"Mark, I can handle this, you've got your own barn to take care of."

"I did it earlier." Mark paused for a brief moment before going on, "Pa, are you alright?"

"...Worried, but there's not much I can do about it."

"Is there anything Cass and I can do?"

"You're already doing plenty. And about this whole Vendix business…"

Mark pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to his Pa.

"We love you two, and we care about you. I know how much pressure you're under right now, and like we said, the last thing you need to be worried about is money. I can take care of the ranch and everything around here. You just take care of getting Ma better."

Lucas put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mark."

Father and son finished the chores and walked to Lucas's front porch. They both sat down, looking out into the distance.

"...Pa, have you told the hands that we're going to have to let them go after the drive?"

"I broke the news this morning. Tom offered to stay on and help out, regardless of the pay, but I know that wouldn't be fair to him."

"He have any idea what he's gonna do?"

"He's looking at some spreads. He has enough for a down payment. And with the way things are going with Marissa… he's gonna need a place of his own soon."

"Pa, are we really gonna be alright?"

"As long as we're together, Mark, that's all that matters."

One week later, all of the McCains drove into town to see Lucas and Milly off at the train station. Lydia had a meltdown and clung to Milly as tightly as she could. Seeing that his wife was having trouble getting Lydia to let go, Lucas stepped in and pulled Lydia away before handing her to Mark.

"We'll see you in a few days. And don't forget to ask Johnny if you need any help."

"I won't," Mark answered. "Love you both."

A few tearful hugs were given before Lucas and Milly boarded the train. Mark stood on the platform with his arm wrapped around his wife, Rachael on the other side of him. They watched the train pull away before quietly loading back up in the buckboard.

Once they arrived back home, Rachael helped Cassie get the children inside and laid down for their naps while Mark took care of the team. As Mark was getting ready to saddle BlueBoy, Cassie entered the barn.

"Mark, could you take Rachael with you for a few hours?"

"Don't you need her help here?"

"...Something's bothering her. It's been bothering her for a while and I can't get her to talk about it. I think a lot of it is that she's worried about Aunt Milly, but there's something else, too."

"Send her out, she can help me check the fence line."

A few minutes later, Rachael came out to the barn dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. The cousins rode out, neither one saying much. They rode to the edge of the south pasture and started working the fence. Twenty minutes in, Mark and Rachael dismounted after finding a break. They worked for a while before Mark broke the silence.

"Rachael, is something the matter? You're usually talking up a storm."

"...Worried about Aunt Milly, I guess."

"You guess?"

When Rachael didn't answer, Mark looked over to see tears welling in her eyes. He turned towards her and took the hammer from her before putting a hand on Rachael's shoulder.

"It's alright, Rachael. We're all worried."

"It's just…" the tears started falling down Rachael's face as Mark guided his cousin to sit down. "...Aunt Milly… she'll never replace my Ma, but she's been like a second mother to me. I don't want to lose her… and the possibility of losing her… it just brings back so many memories."

"...I can understand. When she got sick the first time… it was really hard on me. Pa and I had plenty of long talks and… it was hard to think about losing another mother. It still is… even more so now that Lydia's here. We don't know what's going to happen, but… just know, Rachael, that it's alright to talk about it… to cry about it. And not just everything going on with my Ma, but yours, too."

"...Some days I feel like I've finally moved on… other days… I just can't get what happened out of my mind. But… part of me… I'm afraid that if I do move on, that somehow I'm… forgetting her."

"Not at all. Rachael, your Ma would want you to be happy, to let go of the past. You'll never forget her… she'll always be a part of you, no matter what."

"Mark, why did she have to die?"

"...Unfortunately, she didn't "have" to… but…"

"My father killed her anyway…"

"And I wish that hadn't happened. But now… now she's free from the pain, and you were able to escape your father, as well. We can't question… we can't play "what if…" we just have what is."

"...I'm thankful you're a part of that. For two months… I thought you weren't."

Mark thought back and suddenly realized something.

"I went missing…"

"Ten days before the day she died."

"Rachael, I'm sorry…"

"How many times are we going to have to tell you it wasn't your fault?" Rachael teased through her tears.

"Were you able to talk to anyone?"

"...We were all so lost… so numb… I couldn't add to anyone else's burden. ...I knew you meant a lot to me, but until you hugged me goodbye… I just hadn't realized how much. And then like that… you were gone. The two people that had meant the most to me… taken away from me. When I saw you next to Cassie the day you came home… it was like I could breathe again. But Ma was still gone, and she still is… part of me sometimes still expects her to show up out of nowhere. But I know she's dead… I… saw him bury her. She's not coming back…"

The tears ran harder down Rachael's face as Mark wrapped an arm around his cousin and pulled her close.

"...But I'm sure she loved you very, very much, Rachael."

"That's what makes it so hard…"

"I know it is…"

"I can't lose Aunt Milly… it'd be like losing Ma all over again."

"No matter what happens, it'll be alright. As long as we're together, we'll be alright. Our family isn't held together by life, or separated by death. Our family is held together in our hearts… and nothing can change that."

**7MC7**

Almost a week had passed without any word from Lucas and Milly, concerning everyone.

With Lucas gone, Mark's long days on the range became even longer. Cassie said goodbye to her husband at the crack of dawn and usually didn't see him until well after the sun had set. She and Rachael spent their days working in the barns, tending to the gardens, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, keeping the children out of trouble, and taking care of the many other odds and ends that living on a ranch presented.

Late one evening, Mark wearily led BlueBoy into the barn and proceeded to bed him down for the evening. Looking around, Mark realized the rest of the barn chores had all been completed. He let out a heavy sigh and blew out the lantern before walking to the house. As Mark stepped inside his home, he saw his wife standing at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Cassie to jump. She turned her head just as Mark planted a kiss on her cheek.

"...I didn't hear you come in."

"Long day?"

"Lydia wouldn't stop crying for Aunt Milly. We tried everything… Rachael spent most of the day trying to console her. Daniel was fussy... the cows didn't want to cooperate… there was a hole in the chicken coup and I think a fox got in there, so they were all out of sorts and…" Cassie stopped and shook her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to go on. I guess it was a typical day…"

"I asked, didn't I?" Mark gave his wife one more kiss before he grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes.

"How were things on the range?"

"...A typical day," Mark answered with an exasperated smile.

"Did you go into town for any reason?"

"No, but I'm sure Amos would send word if a wire came," Mark answered with a yawn.

Cassie looked her husband over before grabbing the towel from his hands.

"You look exhausted. I'll finish this up, you should head to bed."

"We're both exhausted," Mark replied as he took the towel back. "I'll help you finish and then we can _both _go to bed."

Cassie continued to scrub the dishes as she changed the subject.

"When are you taking the cattle to market?"

"...I don't know. Pa and I were going to leave the second week of August, but now with Ma the way she is, I don't know if Pa's going to be able to come or not."

"But you've gone without him before, why would that change anything?"

"The herd wasn't as big. The less people we have, the more problems we can run into, the longer it will take to get the cattle to market. If Pa can't come, I think we'd better leave earlier, to be on the safe side."

"...Have you thought about asking Uncle Johnny to go with you?"

"Lou's too close to her time."

"That's right… I feel like it's been forever since we've been able to stay for Sunday dinner… I feel like we haven't really talked to anyone from town in ages."

"Things will settle down… eventually."

The following afternoon, Mark, Tom, and Thomas were moving the cattle to a new pasture when Pete can riding up.

"I can tell by the look on your face you have good news for me," Mark sarcastically commented.

"Wish I did. Dead tree fell and took out a couple feet of fencing about a half mile south. James is out there trying to clear what he can."

"I'll go back to the homestead with you and help you load up supplies. Tom, Thomas, can you finish up here?"

"No problem," Tom replied.

Mark turned BlueBoy around and kicked him into a lope, Pete following close behind.

A short distance from the house, Mark saw his wife drawing water from the well. Daniel was in a sling on Cassie's back and Lydia was sitting next to Rachael as she hung laundry.

Without warning, Cassie collapsed onto the ground, knocking the water bucket over. Mark yelled Cassie's name as he dug his heels into BlueBoy, getting as close as he could before jumping off his horse and running to his wife. As Mark knelt down beside Cassie, Rachael was already there, pulling Daniel from the sling.

"Cassie, can you hear me? Cassie?!" Mark pulled his wife into his lap as he called her name over and over.

"Here," Pete said as he ran up with a canteen. "I'll ride for Doc."

Mark took the canteen and nodded in acknowledgment before twisting open the cap and pouring water onto his bandana. He called to Cassie over and over again as he ran the damp cloth over her face, begging her to wake up.

"Mark, we should get her inside," Rachael suggested. "It'll be cooler."

Mark picked his wife up and carried her into his parents' home, laying her on the couch in the sitting room. Rachael went to the kitchen to get water as Lydia toddled over to Mark. He looked down at his sister to see confusion on her face. As Rachael walked in and handed Mark a bowl of water and a clean rag, he asked her to take Lydia and Daniel to another room. Without a word, Rachael did as her cousin asked as Mark continued to tend to his wife. He turned her over and unbuttoned the back of her dress before loosening Cassie's corset. Turning Cassie on her back again, Mark rung the rag out and started running it over her face and neck, all the while begging his wife to wake up.

Twenty minutes had passed before Mark finally saw Cassie started coming around. Her eyes slowly opened, allowing Mark to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

"...What happened?" Cassie looked around in confusion as she tried to sit up. "How did I get in here?"

Mark gently pushed Cassie back down before brushing her hair out of her face.

"Pete and I were riding up when we saw you collapse. How do you feel?"

"Tired…" Cassie put her head as she went on, "...And a bit light headed."

"Do you need anything?"

"I… Daniel!" Cassie bolted upright as she frantically looked around. "Is Daniel alright?!"

"He's fine," Mark assured as he encouraged his wife to lie back down. "You fell face down, he's alright. Rachael has him and Lydia in her room."

Cassie put her hand to her temple, grimacing as sharp pain shot through her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a headache I've been battling the last few days…"

"Why don't you go lie down in Ma and Pa's room until Doc gets here?"

"Mark, I'm fine, I don't need…"

"You collapsed and I'm going to have Doc look you over."

"It's just been a strenuous few days, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'd feel a lot better if Doc told me that. Pete's halfway to town by now, anyway. Come on."

Cassie started to get up, but instead, Mark picked her up and carried her to his parents' room.

"That really wasn't necessary," Cassie remarked as her husband set her down on the bed.

"I know," Mark replied as he gave his wife a kiss.

Mark sat with Cassie for a few minutes until she peacefully drifted off to sleep. He quietly left the room before knocking on Rachael's door. She soon opened it, Daniel asleep on her shoulder and Lydia quietly resting on the bed.

"Is Cassie alright?"

Mark took Daniel from Rachael as he answered, "She woke up for a few minutes, I took her to Ma and Pa's room to sleep until Doc got here. Did anything seem off this morning?"

"...No more than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"With Aunt Milly sick and then having to take on so much around here, she's just been tired and a little light headed here or there. I'm sorry… with the heat and everything else that's been going on, I didn't think anything of it…"

"It's not your fault, Rachael. I'm just thankful Pete and I were riding up when it happened."

"...I better get to finishing that laundry. If you need anything, let me know."

Mark anxiously waited for Pete to get back with Doc, checking on Cassie every few minutes. Finally hearing horses out front, Mark stepped onto the porch to greet Pete and the younger Doc Burrage.

"Mark, Pete told me what happened. Has she come around yet?" Andrew asked as he dismounted and followed Mark inside.

"She woke up about an hour and a half ago, but I had her lie down until you got here."

"Did she seem disoriented at all when she woke?"

"A little confused at first, but she seemed fine in that regard before she fell asleep again. She was dizzy and had a headache."

They woke Cassie before Andrew examined her. He only took a few minutes before taking a step back.

"Cassie, based on the looks of things, I'd say you're just dehydrated. How much water have you been drinking?"

"...I don't know, I haven't really thought much of it."

"I think with a little bit of rest and plenty of water you'll be fine, just don't stay out in the sun too long for the next few days."

Cassie nodded in reply as Mark thanked the doctor.

"My pleasure. If you aren't feeling better in the next few days, I'd like you to come out to the office."

Mark walked Andrew out to the front room where Pete and Rachael were waiting.

"Is she alright?" Rachael asked as they both stood.

"Just tired and dehydrated," Andrew assured. "A few days of rest and she'll be fine."

"Thanks again for coming out," Mark said as he paid the doctor.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything worse. I'll see you in church on Sunday."

Rachael went to the kitchen as Mark and Pete walked the doctor out. As Andrew rode away, Mark turned to Pete.

"If I help you load up the supplies, would you mind taking care of that fence without me?"

"Of course not."

After Mark was done helping Pete, he returned inside to find Lydia coming out of Rachael's bedroom.

"Cassie?"

"She's alright, she's just sleeping."

"Mama 'ome?"

"No, not yet."

"Papa 'ome?" Lydia asked, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

As Mark picked his sister up, she rested her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"It's alright, Lydia. They'll be home just as soon as they can be."

Through her tears, Lydia started calling for her Mama. Mark sat down in his Pa's chair as he caressed the back of Lydia's head, trying to calm his sister.

"Ma and Pa will be home soon, Lydia…" Mark looked up as he continued, "Please bring them home soon."


End file.
